The present invention is directed to an improved strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a side seal strapping machine that is used to strap relatively incompressible, debris laden materials, such as bricks.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. The bundling of bricks by strapping is one use for such strapping machines, and has become one of the more popular methods for bundling bricks. Due to the incompressibility of the load and the debris that is generated during the strapping operation, top seal machines are in widespread use for strapping bricks. A top seal machine is configured having the strapping head positioned at the top of the strap chute, above the load. This configuration results in tensioning tightest on the top bricks of the bundle.
Although such top seal machines function quite well, there are drawbacks to these machine configurations. For example, many top sealers require a frame structure to raise and lower the strapping head so that the load can be moved into and out of the strapper (within the chute area). Such a structure can be quite large and cumbersome, adding cost, size and complexity to the overall machine.
In addition, the nature of such a machine requires a chute that is moved or positioned so that the head can be moved up and down to move the load into and out of the chute area. This too adds to the complexity of the machine and increases the opportunity for a strap misfeed due to a misaligned chute.
Although side seal strapping machines, generally, are known, use of these machines has not been made in the field of brick strapping due to the amount of debris that is generated that can adversely effect the strapping head and can block the strap chute.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved side seal strapping machine that can be used for strapping relatively incompressible, debris laden materials, such as bricks. Desirably, such a machine includes passive debris ejection provisions for clearing the strap chute of debris. More desirably, such a machine can be used without increased structure for vertically moving the strapping head toward and away from the load when positioning the load in the strapper. Most desirably, such a machine uses modular assemblies and permits “flexing” of the strap chute, while maintaining strap path alignment.